


An Apocalypse? What fun!

by masquerin



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Cautious Oc, Explicit Language, Multi, Selective mute male Oc, twin original characters, z weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masquerin/pseuds/masquerin
Summary: A group of survivors arrive at the private compound where twins Rin and Damien are staying. Things go south and the twins peaceful as can be in a zombie apocalypse life goes from meh to worse. The story of how anyone can find hope at the end of the world. Especially with a pretty sniper boy to look at. Maybe it won't be all bad. (Like this story. I'm awful at both summaries and titles, please give it a chance. The chapters will be long this is my first Fic)





	1. I like Cults even less now

 

Rin watched warily as the major brought in new survivors. She was always cautious of new people, even more so since the incident with the resurrection cult a little while back. She took in the appearance of the group. They had been through a lot it seemed but hadn’t everyone in this day and age.

Damien stood beside his sister, tilting his head slightly. He was impressed by the sheer amount of arms coming from this group. No wonder they had survived so long. He nudged the small blonde girl beside him and gestured to the canteen.

Rin nodded and turned, following her brother inside. Maybe this group wouldn’t try and kill them. Damien tapped her shoulder to get her attention [They seem to know the Major. At least the tall smiley one does.] he signs to her, taking his tray.

 She nods “Maybe they wont be so bad, I trust the Major. He hasn’t gotten us killed yet.”

 They sit at their usual table, frowning when three familiar faces enter. Damien glances at Rin [What are they doing here…. Weren’t they with Jacobs cult?]

 Rin nods “They were and that concerns me….. No one leaves the cult….. not alive anyway..”

 

She sips her drink, observing the three that just entered. Rin found herself so focused on the old faces she failed to notice the new survivors had entered the room until Damien gave her a nudge. [They look nervous.]

“Nervous or guilty.” She mutters.

 Damien gives her a look that screams ‘really girl?’

 She shrugs, not caring what her brother thought of her suspicions. She didn’t like that they were here. Trouble always followed new groups like this. She could feel it.

 

A short while later Rin wandered alone through the compound. So far everything was going alright. She had learned the names of the group and they seemed to be genuine. She had taken a liking to Addy Carver, just the type of woman she always aspired to be. Strong, independent and fierce. If they stayed she thought she would like to be friends with her. A noise draws her attention. She hides slightly and sees the survivor known as 10 Thousand creeping around.

Alarm bells go off in her head and she follows him silently. Shes just about to tap his shoulder when she steps on something. Frowning she picks up the bloody upside down cross with a blade as a tip. “Oh shit….” She looks up panicked. 

10K, who had turned at her curse frowned and looked back at the gate where one of the ex cultists had collapsed. The guard at the gate rushed forward yet before she could even speak the newly turned woman set on her, tearing out her throat with a wet ripping sound. The screams echoed around the compound and 10K grabbed Rins arm, pulling her away from the scene.

Rin ran with 10K as horror unfolded around her. Zombies set upon the living like lions on prey. Rin suddenly stopped, looking around. “Come on! Don’t stop or you’ll die!” She heard 10K yelling at her.

 She looked at him sadly “I have to find my brother…”

 

She turned and ran back towards the chaos before he could protest. She ducked into the building closest to her and made her way to her brothers room. She cursed as she saw an undead lurking outside, beating on the door. Slipping into the room closest she looked around for a weapon. “Lamp.. of course.”

She grabbed the lamp and peaked out. The undead was still pounding on her brothers door so she took the chance and rushed it. The lamp collided with its skull and it turned on her. “Oh Maria….” She sighed and swung again and again, collapsing the zombies skull.

 She dropped the lamp and knocked on the door “Dae, Its me, come on we gotta go.”

The door creaked open and Damien timidly emerged. Rin grabbed his hand and lead him down a hallway that she knew lead out. She pushed against the door and frowned when it didn’t budge. She turned to speak to Damien yet stopped when yelling came from down the corridor. The newest survivors rushed towards them “Open the door!” The leader, Garnett, called.

“It wont open.” She said, pushing again.

“Out of the way.” He said as Warren and himself started pushing against the door.

More screams followed and Rin hugged her brother close as a large group of people collided with them, all trying to get out. Snarls caused the screams to get louder as a hoard followed them, tearing through the people closest and turning them.

Suddenly they were moving as the door swung open and the survivors rushed out. Rin dragged Damien after them as they just made it out before Garnett closed the door and blocked it once more. “Life saver kid” He said to 10K.

 

The group started moving and the twins could do nothing but follow. Everyone they knew was dead now. “Greetings, brothers and sisters. The Resurrection Church welcomes you”

Three armed persons blocked their way and Rin swore. They were so close to escape.

“Please raise your hands to the heavens or I will resurrect you where you stand.”

The survivors all raise their hands, defeated looks on their faces. “Crazy ass cultist mother-” Damien gave Rin a look and she shut her mouth, glaring at the foreman.

Before anything more could be said, 10K and Cassandra make a run for it, escaping with ease. The cultists shoot at them to no avail. “Let them go. The resurrected will take care of them.”

Rin smirks slightly, glad that someone got away. At least the cult wouldn’t get everyone. The cultists force the group to the Z cage, pushing them down to their knees near it. Rin tuned out, her mind racing. She didn’t want to die here today.

She tunes back in when warren is struck down beside her. She looks around, noting Jacob was behind Garnett with a knife. So they were going to die. She smirks as Warren sasses the cult leader, having no doubt that she would kill him one day.

 

A voice calls everyone to stop and look. She cranes her neck to see. The ill looking man that came with the survivors, Murphy, they called him. Strolled from the infected cage as though they were normal humans. Her eyes widened in shock at his words. “I am not one of the resurrected. I am your messiah.”

Rin all but snorted at the offence written across Jacobs face. It was like he had personally insulted him. “Eight times I was bitten! And I did not turn. Eight times! I was infected by their bloody saliva… and yet here I stand before you and I am here to tell you that HE is a false prophet! For I am the true incarnation of the resurrected.”

The gasps from the cultists made her chuckle. She adored the fact this man was single handily standing up to a psycho. She noted the confused and slightly worried looks on the mans friends faces. Rins own expression changed as the man placed his fingers into the open mouth of a Z, which did not attack. “Impossible…..” she gasped.

 

The next few minutes moved fast as Jacob pulled a gun. His friends moved into action. Warren moved to take the bullet for the man yet was pushed away by garnett who took a bullet to the chest. Screams followed as murphy freed them all. She turned to see if Garnett was still alive only to be pulled up by her brother who pushed her towards a truck that just pulled up.

Damien was faster than Rin, leaping onto the truck and searching for his sister. Rin screamed as she was dragged down by a Z. Her hands flew up as she pushed on its head, trying to keep its mouth away from her. Damien was about to leap from the truck when a gunshot blew through the undeads skull and it went limp.

10K dragged the corpse off Rin and pulled her up, all but tossing her into the truck as Mack and Addy pulled warren away from the now deceased Garnett. The truck tears off as gunshots follow. Rin huddles into Dae, occasionally glancing at 10K. The dark haired sniper looked sadly at warren, his heart aching for the loss they all felt.

The truck pulled to a stop on a hill and warren got out, taking 10K’s sniper from him and aiming, searching for who Rin could only think was the Z form of Charlie Garnett. Her heart ached for her. She knew the pain of giving mercy to a loved one. Two shots echoed around the landscape as more screams rose from the compound.

Warren gave 10K back his rifle and got in the truck. “So theyre staying with us now?” Murphy said, bored.

“If they want.” Doc said, looking at the twins.

“We have nowhere else to go….. And I like cults even less now….Thanks….’ Rin said quietly, smiling slightly.

Doc nodded with a slight chuckle and started to drive, no further questions asked.

10K smiled slightly and offered her a bottle of water which she took gratefully. She took a sip and glanced at Dae, maybe a change was what they needed. This crazy mission the group was on… maybe it was just what they needed.


	2. Welcome to the Fu-Bar part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a little short because I don’t have a computer at the moment. Part 2 soon.

“Good morning people, Welcome to the third day of the sixth month of the year 03 A.Z. If you're listening to this, it means you're still alive. So congratulations. Or condolences. You know, whatever. If you're noticing more despair in my voice than usual today, it's because we lost someone special.” Citizen Z’s broadcast played through the somber silence of the truck as the group of survivors made their way towards California.

“I know, we lose people all the time. Getting your face chewed off by a Z is more common than making it to your next birthday. But this guy This one's worth mentioning. Charles Garnett, First Sergeant, Army National Guard Reservist, was an honest to God, real life, actual good guy.” Rin looked into the cab through the back window. Warren sat in the back, staring blankly out of the window. Rin knew the pain of losing someone close. The woman would need time to heal. She just hoped she recovered before they truly needed her skills. She liked warren and didn’t want her to fall to the Z’s like everyone else in her life.

“He fought for other people, not just for his own survival. And he did something that's pretty much impossible these days.He gave people hope. Remember hope? Remember thinking that we might actually come out on the other side of this thing? Yeah. That.” Citizen Z’s words hit home with her. She couldn’t remember a time before making It to the compound that she had felt true hope for the future. When everything went to shit she thought it was all over. Then garnett let them come with the group and she had a spark again. Even if it was for just a second.

“Sergeant Garnett died trying to give us a reason to hope. And for that Sergeant Charles Garnett. On behalf of a grateful nation, or whatever the hell we are now, we salute you.” The broadcast ended and silence once again filled the air. It made her sad to think that brave group who faced off against the cultists that took everything from the people at the compound was so broken.

A hiss and a cloud of smoke drew her attention back to reality as the truck rolled to a stop. Doc groaned from the front seat and guided it to the side of the road. “Radiator?” She heard someone say as she followed 10K out of the back of the truck. 

Instead of heading to the front of the truck, Rin and Dae stood at the back, keeping watch for Z’s behind them. “Gee, if only we had a mechanic” murphys voice carried to her ears and she rolled her eyes. The insensitivity of the man never ceased to amaze her. 

“Lay off Murphy, alright. She’s going through some shit” she called back, leaning against the truck.

“We’re all going through some shit newbie, but we get over it so what makes her so special.” He walked to warrens window and knocked on it. Rin rolled her eyes and turned back to the road behind them. She didn’t want to listen to him anymore.

“I’ll drive.” Rin heard 10K call from the front.

“You find the leak?” She called

“Yeah, taped it up but we won’t get far without a new one.” Doc said as they all got back in the car. 

“Hopefully we come across something soon then” Dae commented, settling into the back of the truck.

Rin hopped in and tapped the side. The truck jerked forward then sped off fast. “Woah kid who taught you how to drive!?” 

She laughed at docs surprise when 10K replied “No one.”

Her attention was drawn by her twin who talked quietly “what do you think of them.... this mission seems impossible....”

She smiles slightly and places a hand on his shoulder “survival seemed impossible when this all started.. now look at us. I don’t know whether Murphy is the cure or what but I do know these people.... they’re all we got... and they’re good people. We could be a lot worse off.”

Damien nods and settles back, tilting his hat over his eyes “wake me when we get to wherever we’re going”

She nods and rests her head on the side of the truck, watching the world go by.

 


End file.
